


Chocolate For Dessert

by shrift



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were not going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate For Dessert

Things were not going according to plan.

In no part of the plan were they stuck in the suburbs of Chicago, holed up in a no-tell motel at the height of muggy August, with no AC and no exit strategy. The plan hadn't involved stealing from the mob, either, and this was the last time they'd pull a job for the friend of a guy who knew Reuben's cousin Sally.

Rusty sprawled on the floor, shirtless and eating a melting Snickers bar, getting smudges of chocolate on his lips, chin, fingertips. Danny watched from the bed, sweating in his summer weight suit and thinking longingly about Saul's battery-operated fans.

Rusty caught him looking, lifted an eyebrow, then lazily offered Danny the remains of his candy bar. "Speak now..."

Danny closed his hand around Rusty's wrist and licked the melting chocolate from his fingers. It tasted too sweet on his tongue; Danny preferred dark chocolate, but it was worth it for the "unh" noise Rusty made when he sucked on his thumb. Danny licked the chocolate from Rusty's life line and then let go.

"Thanks," Danny said.

Rusty pointed at his mouth. "If you were thinking of seconds."

"I was."

"Excellent," Rusty said, and pulled him to the floor.

Danny controlled the fall, landing on Rusty with his hands on the threadbare carpet next Rusty's head. Danny kissed him slow and messy, licking chocolate from the creases of Rusty's mouth and the side of his chin.

Rusty tugged Danny's shirt loose and slipped his hands inside, rubbing his thumbs on the skin just over Danny's hips. "C'mon."

Danny smiled. "I'm savoring dessert."

Rusty narrowed his eyes. "Your dessert respectfully requests that you --"

Danny kissed him again, harder. Rusty moaned.

They probably weren't going to make it to the bed.


End file.
